


Importance

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2018 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick wants to make sure he's still as important as the Mission.





	Importance

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of Story a Day in May. Prompt: Drabble

Dick wrapped his arms around Bruce's shoulders, resting his chin on Bruce's head as the older man typed out his report.

"All work and no play makes for dull Batmen."

"Hn."

Dick pressed a kiss to the unruly hair the cowl left.

"Reports are important," Bruce said.

Dick sighed. "I know. I just thought I was important, too."

Bruce whipped around, startling Dick. He pulled Dick down onto his lap. "You are important to me. More than anything else."

Dick kissed him gently. "Finish your report."

Bruce turned the chair around and went back to typing. Dick held him tight.


End file.
